Chess Time
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Life is nothing but a game, so let's play. Quatres vies, attachées à un fil, dont le destin dépend...d'une partie d'échec. [OS sur Aventures ]


**Maddey** : Hey les gens ! Oui, encore un autre OS! Eh, je suis seule et sans internet donc je m'ennuie et bilan des courses j'écris. C'est une deathfic, et c'est pas joyeux. L'idée du 1er dialogue entre Life et Death viens d'une page de BD que j'ai lu il y a longtemps mais que je ne retrouve pas. Cet OS est assez court, sorry. ^^''

Bref, je rappelle ne rien posséder du tout, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, que dalle. Je ne suis pas rémunérée et j'écris pour le fun. LE PLAGIAT EST INTERDIT ! Merci.

Bref, merci à tous pour vos commentaires hier ! Ils m'ont bien fait rire !

Je rappelle que je carbure aux reviews ! MERCI A TOUS ! * _cookies for everyone*_

La-petite-rousse, Peter Queen, et tout ceux qui n'ont pas de compte je vous remercie ici en espérant que vous liez cette fic ! Les autres, je vous envoie un MP pour vous remercier dès que je retrouve une connextion.

Bon ! j'ai plus qu'à aller poster ça depuis mon café internet moi…même si je paye pour. TT_TT

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Dans un monde coupé de l'espace-temps…_**

 _Dans une immense pièce blanche, deux personnes étaient assises à une table, seul objet dans cet endroit._

 _La première personne, La Vie était une splendide jeune femme. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années en apparence. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus océans. Une couronne de fleur, sur laquelle venait se poser des oiseaux, encerclait son front._

 _En face d'elle, sa sœur jumelle. La Mort. Grande et maigre, le visage caché par une capuche de sa cape noire. De longs cheveux noirs et fins dépassants. La peau pâle. Autour d'elle flottait une sorte de brume perpétuelle. Ses vêtements d'un noir profond tranchaient dans la blancheur immaculée de la pièce._

 _Entre elles : un jeu d'échec. Noir et Blanc. Mort contre Vie._

 _La Mort se saisit de sa tour, et alla le placer en face du fou de sa sœur, l'abattant._

 ** _Loin de la, dans le Cratère…_**

Shin décrochait flèche après flèche, mais ça ne semblait pas suffire. Elles venaient de partout. Les araignées, Telle une vague interminable. Il s'épuisait. Il chercha du regard ses compagnons. Le désespoir le submergea lorsqu'il vit leurs situations. Grunlek était encerclé de gardes, Bob luttait contre une demi-douzaine d'araignées géantes, tandis que Théo luttait contre rapière-man.

Aucun n'allait pouvoir l'aider. Shin sentait son contact avec son élément s'affaiblir de minute en minute…

Lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à produire de flèches, il sut que sa fin était arrivée. Fermant les yeux, il murmura un dernier adieu à ses amis avant de se faire submerger par la vague d'arachnides.

 _La Vie regarda son fou tomber sur le sol blanc avec un petit bruit. Elle soupira, avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Elle regarda sa sœur, alors qu'elle déplaçait sa tour pour que celle-ci aille aider la Reine._

 _« Dit-moi..Death…Pourquoi est-ce que les gens m'aiment et te détestent ? »_

Grunlek vit Shin se faire recouvrir du coin de l'œil. Il aurait aimé pleurer, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Au contraire. La mort de son ami fit monter en lui une rage inouïe. Avec un grand cri, il repoussa tout les gardes et se précipita pour aider Bob.

 _La Mort vit les pions qui encerclaient la tour de Vie disparaître. Elle se saisit d'un cavalier et alla à l'assaut de la tour et de la reine. Son cavalier prit la tour adverse._

 _« Parce que tu est un merveilleux mensonge, Life. Et je suis une dure réalité. »_

Grunlek et Bob virent avec effroi une trentaine de lézards, les mêmes que ceux qui se trouvaient avec l'Intendant autrefois, débouler et foncer droit sur eux. Bob était exténué, il n'allait pas avoir le temps de jeter un sort de feu…

Grunlek fit son choix. De son bras métallique, il saisit Bob et le projeta de toutes ses forces en direction de Théo.

« **SAUVEZ-VOUS !** » hurla-t-il, les larmes roulant à présent librement sur ses joues alors qu'il se faisait tuer sur le coup par les affreuses créatures. Bob, ayant assisté à toute la scène, hurla. Autant parce qu'il venait de s'écraser contre le mur que par la rage d'avoir vu son camarade mourir sous ses yeux.

 _La Vie assista, impuissante, à la destruction de sa tour. Elle regarda à nouveau dans les yeux sans vie de sa sœur. Elle enrageait. D'un geste énervé, elle rapprocha sa Reine du Roi, afin qu'elle puisse l'aider. Sa sœur avait en effet mis son propre Roi en face du siens._

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu détruis tout ce que je créé ? »_

 _Impassible, la Mort bloqua la route de la Reine avec son fou._

Bob se releva difficilement de sa chute. Il était exténué, blessé. Il pleurait. Mais il devait aller aider Théo…celui-ci, toujours aux prises avec rapière-man, et qui semblait avoir des difficultés.

Un cri strident l'arrêta dans sa course. Une araignée géante, semblant sortir de nulle part, déboucha devant lui, et avait qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, le transperça de son dard.

Il eut un hoquet, sentant le goût métallique du sang monter dans sa bouche.

Il s'effondra.

 _La Vie émit un petit cri de stupeur quand sa reine tomba. La Mort regarda sa sœur, et souffla :_

 _« Car tu as beau être le commencement, je suis la fin. Toujours. L'éternité n'existe pas pour eux. Dès que tu les créés, ils sont condamnés à croiser ma route.»_

 _Sur ses mots, elle effectua son dernier mouvement._

Théo luttait de son mieux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Rapière-man était trop fort, trop rapide…sans parler du fait que le poison qui courait toujours dans ses veines l'affaiblissait considérablement. Il para un coup…puis un autre…

La rapière se planta dans son épaule. Il hurla, se dégagea, mais trop tard.

L'épée qui le transperça ressortit dans son dos, ruisselante de sang. Rapière-man retira sa lame rapidement.

Théo bascula en arrière.

 _Le Roi de Life était en train de tomber._

Il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

 _Le Roi blanc tomba, et se brisa en deux._

 _La Mort regarda sa sœur, et eu un petit sourire._

 _« Je gagne toujours sœurette. Car tu es le début mais je suis la fin. »_

 _Elle observa un instant le jeu._

 ** _« …Echec et mat. »_**


End file.
